1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top-loading type washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses for washing objects to be washed (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using emulsifying action of detergent, water stream action generated by the rotation of a washing container or washing blades, impact action applied to the washing blades, etc. Washing machines performs processes such as washing, rinsing, and dehydration, so as to remove contaminants from laundry using the interaction between detergent and water.
Washing machines are classified into a top-loading type washing machine and a front-loading type washing machine according to the position of an insertion port for inserting laundry. The top-loading type washing machine has an insertion port in the vertical direction, and the front-loading type washing machine has an insertion port in the front-to-back direction.
A conventional top-loading type washing machine includes a tub which stores wash water, a drum which is arranged in the tub to accommodate and wash laundry, and a motor device which is disposed at the lower portion of the tub to rotate the drum.
Here, the upper portion of the drum is equipped with a hydraulic balancer for reducing vibrations which are generated due to the imbalance of laundry.
However, since the conventional top-loading type washing machine includes a hydraulic balancer which is disposed only at the upper portion of the drum, vibrations generated by the drum may not be effectively reduced.
[Patent Document] Korean Patent No. 10-0332761